Verano en la ciudad
by VaporDreams
Summary: Año 2026. Lincoln (22) queda encargado de cuidar de Lily (11) durante el verano mientras sus padres están de vacaciones por Europa. El sobrenatural secreto que esconde Lily cambiará sus vidas. Dibujo de portada cortesía de MDStudio1. Podéis ver más trabajos suyos en DeviantArt.
1. Cap 1 - Piloto

El verano comenzaba y todas las vacaciones estaban por delante. Lynn Sr, Rita y Lily veían por fin los rascacielos característicos de Great Lakes City después de haberse pasado cerca de tres horas en el monovolumen azul de la familia. Monovolumen, más bien, de los integrantes de la familia que aún vivían juntos.

Lily, la más pequeña con once años, miraba fascinada aquellos edificios gigantes y metálicos, las tiendas, y en general, toda la vida que rezumaban las calles. Con aquel country antiguo que tanto le gustaba a su padre de fondo, veía cómo las amplias avenidas se sucedían. Era su primera vez en la gran ciudad y no podía despegar el rostro de la ventanilla del vehículo.

—Cariño, ¿sabes si estamos ya cerca? Como nos descuidemos perderemos el avión —dijo Rita.

—Según el GPS estamos a unos diez minutos —contestó Lynn—. No deberíamos tener problema para llegar a tiempo.

. Mientras tanto, en la parte de atrás, la niña rubia no paraba de sonreír. Estaba muy ilusionada con lo que esperaba que fuese un verano increíble.

—Ya me puedo imaginar en ese crucero, con la brisa veraniega, tomándome un cóctel mientras contemplo el mar…—El patriarca de los Loud comentaba mientras apoyaba el brazo sacándolo por la ventanilla y recibía el viento que golpeaba su cara con placer.

* * *

El estridente sonido del telefonillo rompió el silencio sepulcral en el apartamento. La oscuridad era casi absoluta; la poca luz que entraba provenía de las pequeñas rendijas de las persianas. En la cama de la única habitación del piso, sin contar el baño, la diminuta cocina y el salón, dormía profundamente un joven delgado y desaliñado de cabello blanco: Lincoln Loud.

Pasaron unos segundos y ahora era el timbre el que perturbaba su sueño; y lo hacía con insistencia. Lincoln empezaba a abrir los ojos cuando comenzó a percatarse del ruido. De repente, se dio cuenta de la situación, y se levantó como un resorte. Dio un brinco y a toda velocidad se quitó el pijama con el que pasaba gran parte de sus días. Rápidamente se puso un polo naranja, al que no le dio tiempo de abrochar ningún botón, y unos pantalones vaqueros. Descalzo y corriendo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —dijo con voz todavía ronca.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Lily se le abalanzó con un abrazo efusivo y cariñoso. Sus padres la siguieron con los saludos. La pequeña entró como un torbellino con su equipaje sin pensárselo dos veces mientras los mayores se quedaban hablando en el hall.

—No me digas que te acabas de levantar, hijo —comentó Lynn al mirar detenidamente a Lincoln.

—Bueno… me tuve que acostar tarde por un trabajillo, y no recordaba que veníais hoy, si os digo la verdad.

El joven estaba visiblemente desarreglado. Tenía barba de tres días, completamente despeinado, con más ojeras de lo habitual, y se le podían ver sus cuatro pelos del pecho sobresalir por el polo desabrochado.

—Cariño, nos tenemos que ir ya. No queremos perder el avión. ¡Todavía sigo sin creerme que nos tocase un viaje por Europa!—dijo Rita entusiasmada.

—Estamos en 2026. Ya nadie escucha la radio. Estoy convencido de que fuisteis los únicos que llamaron para el concurso —bromeaba Lincoln.

—Ja-ja. Muy gracioso, Lincoln. Por ese comentario te voy a dar veinte dólares menos —respondió sarcásticamente su padre mientras cogía billetes de su cartera—. Toma, este dinero es para que no tengas problemas mientras cuidas de ella.

—Sí, bueno, con respecto a eso… ¿De verdad que me tengo que hacer cargo yo de Lily?

Sus padres le miraron con cara de decepción.

—No me miréis así, sabéis que me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, pero es que ahora mismo tengo muchísimo trabajo. Tengo que entregar un proyecto para el final de semana, y… y seguro que alguna de las otras chicas se la podrían quedar sin problema. Además esta casa es muy pequeña…

—No nos vengas con esas —le cortó Rita.

—Hijo, tienes veintidós años, vas saltando de trabajo temporal en trabajo temporal y estás soltero —soltó su padre con autoridad.

—Por no hablar de que casi todos los meses te tenemos que ayudar con el alquiler de este… piso, por llamarlo de alguna manera —añadió Rita cogiendo una prenda de ropa que andaba tirada por el suelo.

—Lincoln, nosotros te queremos, y confiamos en ti, pero necesitas ser más responsable, centrarte un poco y madurar. Por eso creemos que esto te vendrá bien. Lily no da nunca problemas y está deseando pasar todo un mes con su hermano mayor. Tu madre y yo pensamos que es una oportunidad de oro para que nos demuestres de lo que eres capaz. Para que nos demuestres que eres un adulto hecho y derecho.

Lily trasteaba al fondo de la casa con todo lo que pillaba mientras sus familiares tenían la discusión. Lo que más le llamó la atención era la cantidad de papeles arrugados que había en el suelo. Contenían esbozos llenos de tachones de personajes pintorescos de todo tipo.

—Mira, estamos seguros de que lo harás genial. No nos cabe la menor duda. Por eso la hemos traído aquí y no la hemos dejado con ninguna de tus hermanas. —aportó su madre a la pequeña arenga de su padre.

—Bueno… —Lincoln se mostró confuso y algo afectado ante tal discurso.

—¡Y no hay más que hablar! —interrumpió Lynn—. Por algo te hemos pagado la mitad del alquiler del mes.

Lincoln decidió callarse y no crear más molestias.

—¡Nos vamos hija! ¡Ven a darnos un beso a tu padre y a mí!

Lily se acercó a la entradita y se despidió de sus padres. Esta vez desde el lado en el que estaba su hermano con respecto a la puerta. Lo mismo hizo Lincoln, que no les guardó rencor a sus padres después de la tensa conversación.

Lincoln cerró la puerta y se había quedado definitivamente solo, cuidando de su hermana.

Lily todavía seguía contemplando el apartamento. Había varias paredes de ladrillo visto bastante oscuro, y tenía cantidad de pósteres enmarcados. En el salón podía verse uno de Akira detrás de la televisión. Televisión muy antigua, por cierto, solo emitía en 4K.

Por el resto de la casa tenía más; entre ellos uno de Evangelion. Sin embargo, el que más le llamaba la atención era el que tenía en su habitación. Era de Ace Savvy, y le resultaba muy familiar. Quitando la ropa sucia, los papeles del suelo, y el desorden general, el piso tenía su encanto. Tenía un toque muy urbano, como el de los edificios neoyorkinos. Incluso había fuera una escalera de incendios.

—Oye Linc, ¿de qué son todos estos pósteres? ¿Y por qué está el suelo de la casa lleno de papeles? —pregunto con gran curiosidad Lily.

Ella estaba en el fondo del salón y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Lincoln ya no estaba ahí. Tampoco había respuesta a su cuestión.

Tuvo que ir a su habitación para encontrarle. Allí estaba, desparramado en la cama boca abajo.

—¿Linc?

Lincoln emitió un sonido de difícil comprensión. Ella con su telepatía de hermana intuyó que dijo "¿Qué?".

—Decía que de qué son todos esos pósteres que hay por la casa. Y que por qué lo tienes todo lleno de papelujos —repitió Lily.

—He estado dibujando bocetos de cómic. Tengo que entregar algo para el viernes o no conseguiré el trabajo —dijo con la boca prácticamente en la almohada.

Seguía siendo difícil entender lo que decía. Estaba más centrado en intentar dormirse de nuevo que en conversar.

—Lily, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir un ratito más, por favor? Anoche me tuve que ir muy tarde...—paró la frase para bostezar profundamente— a la cama.

—Oh, venga, pero si acabo de llegar y hace mogollón que no nos vemos. ¡Vamos, levanta, vamos, vamos vamos, vamos! —Lily meneaba a Lincoln sobre la cama repetidamente.

La respuesta de Lincoln volvía a parecerse más al gruñido de un animal que a una oración articulada de una persona normal.

—¡Vengaaaa! ¡Despiertaaaa! ¡Que además es la hora de la comida! ¡No he comido nada en todo el viaje y es tarde! —Lily gimoteaba para que su hermano le hiciese caso.

Lincoln giró la cabeza y miró a su hermana con un ojo abierto y el otro todavía cerrado. Ahí estaba plantada. Le seguía insistiendo y dando empujoncitos. Ahora, medio riéndose, pues era consciente de que había captado la atención de Lincoln con su forma juguetona de pedírselo.

—Está bien… Yo también tengo hambre —dijo de forma perezosa a la par que se iba levantando.

A pesar de que ya no era aquel bebé tan mono con el que Lincoln pasó tanto tiempo durante su niñez, al único hermano de los Loud se le seguía haciendo imposible decirle que no a Lily. Conservaba esa mirada inocente de siempre, y si bien ya era casi una adolescente, seguía siendo guapísima y entrañable.

* * *

—¿Qué estás preparando? —preguntó Lily mientras leía de manera más detenida las ideas desechadas por Lincoln.

—Hoy, señorita, va usted a comer "macaroni a la Lincolini".

—¡Guay! ¿Y qué se supone que tienen de especial?

—Que no llevan ni salsa, ni… bueno, casi ningún ingrediente que le pueda resultar apetecible a un ser humano. ¡Pero tienen bacon en tiras!

Lily le miró un poco defraudada, pero tenía tanta hambre que no le haría ascos.

—Lo siento, canija. Se me olvidó ir a hacer la compra. Yo me voy apañando como puedo. Llevo comiendo sándwiches envasados y patatas fritas tres días —Lincoln dijo rascándose la nuca y riendo algo avergonzado.

—¿Sabes? Estos dibujos no son muy buenos —Cambió la niña de tema mientras seguía revisando las tiras—. O sea, el dibujo mola, pero… es todo tan aburrido.

—Sí, es uno de los muchos motivos por los que andaba en el suelo cerca de la papelera.

El joven peliblanco sirvió la comida en los platos y la dejó en la pequeña mesa del salón, donde esperaba su hermana hambrienta.

—_Et voilà._ Los mejores macarrones de la historia. Posiblemente.

Lily comenzó enérgica y apasionadamente a comer, pero el sabor no era bueno y se lo tuvo que tomar con más calma.

«Cómo es posible que unos macarrones con solo dos ingredientes puedan saber mal» pensó Lily.

—¡Uff qué mierda, esto es terrible! —dijo Lincoln sin cortarse—. Ups, perdón por hablar así —Lincoln, al ver la reacción de su hermana, tuvo que rectificar. Se había malacostumbrado a hablar sin filtros después de estar un tiempo sin vivir rodeado de niños. O de sus padres.

—Lo has dicho tú, pero sí, es una mierda —repitió Lily—.

—Llevo bastante sin cocinar en condiciones. Supongo que estoy algo oxidado. Cuando tú eras pequeña, a veces os cocinaba a todas. Cada una con su plato cocinado de distinta forma.

—No te preocupes, hermanito. Ya mejorarás. Además, tengo tanta hambre que apenas noto el sabor a quemado —Lily intentaba mostrarse comprensiva y amable, y le sonrió tras la crítica sin maldad.

Los dos hermanos siguieron comiendo y se ponían al día el uno al otro, olvidándose del fracaso de comida que fueron los macarrones.

—¿Y entonces todo bien por Royal Woods? ¿Ayudas a papá y a mamá?

—Bueno, creo que no se pueden quejar… ¡He sacado casi todo sobres!

—¡Vaya, ahí va otra hermana que me supera! ¡Enhorabuena! —respondió Lincoln sinceramente y feliz—. Yo recuerdo que me costaban las Mates. ¿Todavía sigue dando clase la señorita Johnson?

—¡Sí, es genial!

—Era buena, sí… En fin, dime ahora que ya hemos acabado con los temas aburridos. ¿Tienes ya algún pretendiente? —preguntó Lincoln haciendo que Lily se sonrojara.

—¡Lincoln!

—Bueno, qué quieres, si no me preocupo yo por tus novios quién lo va a hacer. ¿Dime, voy a tener que ir a casa a ponerme serio con algún chico o qué? —Era consciente de que estaba incomodando a su hermana, pero le resultaba muy divertido continuar.

—Qué va… La verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos en casa —contestó pasando de estar incómoda a algo triste—.

Lincoln no se esperaba ver a Lily en esa situación. Tanto él como cualquiera de sus hermanas, conociendo su personalidad alegre y llena de vida, habría pensado que tenía cantidad de amigos y amigas. Desde luego no le gustaba verla así.

—Bueno, ellos se lo pierden. Seguro que pronto harás amigos, no te preocupes.

—Supongo… ¿Y qué tal Ronnie Anne?

La situación de incomodidad se invirtió. Fue rápida e inesperada, y entró fría y punzante como un cuchillo. La pregunta le sentó a Lincoln como una puñalada, pero Lily no tenía ninguna culpa. Al fin y al cabo ella no sabía que habían cortado.

Lincoln decidió levantarse y recoger los platos ya vacíos para no verse especialmente vulnerable. Lily le miraba atentamente apilar todos los cubiertos mientras titubeaba pensando qué decir sobre el tema y cómo hacerlo.

—Emmm, pues está bien, supongo. Lo cierto es que no sé… O sea, está… ¿bien?

Lily mantenía fijamente y extrañada su mirada en Lincoln, que prácticamente tartamudeaba y buscaba la forma de evitar tener que dar explicaciones. Con todo ello, acabó distrayéndose, y mientras tenía la vajilla en las manos, resbaló hacia atrás con la alfombra.

—¡Ahhh! —Lincoln gritó por la inercia de la caída, esperando el golpe y el impacto de los objetos punzantes sobre su rostro. Pero… no llegaba.

Lincoln abrió los ojos al no notar el batacazo, y vio lo que no habría imaginado en un millón de años. Algo que cambiaría la vida de los dos hermanos.

Podía ver los platos, los cuchillos y los tenedores flotando encima de él. Y, ¡Qué demonios!, ¡Él mismo estaba flotando!

Fue entonces cuando movió sus ojos hacia Lily. Ahí estaba ella. Su querida hermana de 11 años, con las manos alzadas, teniéndole suspendido en el aire, habiéndole evitado un golpe monumental.

—¿¡Lily?! —Gritó Lincoln de manera extraña por su asombro y por la posición en la que tenía su cuerpo flotando.

Lily, al darse cuenta de que la había visto por completo, se puso nerviosa y le soltó sin querer, provocando que cayese al suelo de golpe junto con los cubiertos. Lincoln se hizo algo de daño, pero al haber aterrizado desde menor altura y con menos dureza, apenas lo notó.

La joven, siendo consciente de que la había descubierto (bueno, en realidad ella se descubrió a sí misma), corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano y se encerró echando el pestillo.

* * *

—Lily, ábreme por favor. Llevo aquí 15 minutos y no has dicho ni una palabra. Esto es algo… serio.

Lincoln, todavía en shock, estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la parte externa de la puerta de su habitación, que daba al minúsculo espacio que separaba su cuarto, el baño y el salón. Hablaba en un tono bajo y suave, pues intentaba transmitir tranquilidad con sus palabras para convencer a Lily, aunque, alucinando como estaba, no sabía si lo conseguía.

—Venga. Vamos a pasar juntos un mes. En algún momento tendrás que salir y hablar conmigo. Dime algo —el chico pausó antes de continuar—, por favor.

El silencio después de cada frase de Lincoln era absoluto.

—¿Sabes?, cuando Luna tenía 16 o 17 años pasó por una etapa algo mala. Tú tenías como 2, así que seguramente no lo recuerdes, pero siempre se la veía muy triste, y nadie sabía por qué. Algunos pensaban que simplemente estaba atravesando una fase _grunge_, porque siempre estaba escuchando música muy oscura y triste, pero a mí me preocupaba bastante. Era como ver a Lucy, pero con un gran vacío en el interior. Como si hubiese perdido esa esencia alegre y rockera que todos conocíamos y amábamos.

Lily escuchaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la puerta, apoyada del mismo modo en que estaba su hermano.

—El caso es que llegó un momento en el que empezó a comportarse como si fuese otra persona. Fue aquí cuando se hizo ese tatuaje del alien en el antebrazo, por cierto. Mamá y papá casi se la cargan cuando lo vieron, jaja.

Lincoln hacía pausas largas con cada frase. Intentaba ordenar sus recuerdos e intentaba hacer que la historia sonase profunda y calase en Lily.

—Todos intentamos animarla como pudimos, pero ninguno parecía conseguir nada…

—Un día, estaba yo en el centro comercial con Clyde y la vi a lo lejos en la tienda de música. Ella iba con su amiga Sam, pero lo curioso es que… estaba sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía feliz, pero con ella… parecía la de siempre. Cada vez que su amiga se daba la vuelta… Tenías que ver su cara. Me valió con observarla un minuto para entender lo que pasaba.

—Cuando vi que a Luna le gustaban las chicas, pensé en avisar a papá y a mamá, o a alguna de tus hermanas. Igual sabían llevarlo mejor que yo. Pero yo no era quién para ir diciéndolo por ahí, así que decidí hablar personalmente con ella. Y fue algo bastante raro al principio. Ella intentaba negarlo, porque le daba miedo que no la aceptásemos o que alguno pensase mal de ella… O incluso que Sam la rechazase, porque aunque le había mandado alguna carta, según me dijo, nunca llegó a dejar claro que era ella su admiradora secreta.

—Pasé horas con ella, y finalmente se desplomó y me lo contó llorando, pero no había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Y se lo dejé claro. Conseguí ayudarla, y mírala ahora; está mejor que nunca. Al principio pasó miedo, pero yo estuve con ella siempre, y pasase lo que pasase la apoyaría. Al final acabó diciéndoselo a todo el mundo, y nunca he estado más orgulloso de nadie como lo estuve en ese momento. Pero lo que más feliz me hacía es que ella estaba orgullosa. Por fin era ella misma. Y todos estuvimos allí para apoyarla.

—Mira, sé que puede parecer todo muy complicado, pero si me dejas ayudarte…—La puerta se abrió y Lincoln quedó con la palabra en la boca observando el espacio de su habitación que había quedado sobreencuadrado por las jambas.

Lincoln se levantó y pasó con cierta precaución a su habitación. No sabía muy bien qué esperar. A lo mejor Lily estaba llorando en el rincón, o tal vez lo había destrozado todo con aquello que sea capaz de hacer con sus manos o su mente.

Pero no, ni estaba todo destruido, al menos no más de lo que estaba el cuarto antes de su llegada, ni estaba en una esquina llorando. Estaba sentada en la cama, pensativa. Y junto a ella se sentó su hermano, que esperó a que ella hablase.

—Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que eres el primero en descubrir esto aparte del gato.

Lily se levantó bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano y alzó su mano derecha. Se estaba concentrando con vistas a un portalápices. Ella tenía confianza, pero Lincoln, aun habiendo visto lo que vio anteriormente, seguía esperando que hubiese sido una casualidad, o un efecto óptico. O tal vez Dios, si es que existía. Pero no, no era ninguna de las tres anteriores. El portalápices empezó a flotar por el aire y era cosa de Lily. Estaba levantando un objeto con la mente. Tenía superpoderes.

Ironías de la vida. Lincoln se había pasado la vida viendo películas de superhéroes y leyendo cómics. ¡Qué narices! Él es dibujante de cómics. Sin mucho éxito, pero todavía es joven. Pues con todo eso, y era su hermana pequeña la que podía mover cosas con la mente. Alucinante.

En un primer momento eso es lo que pensó el chico con cierta envidia. Pero de eso pasó al nerviosismo, a la incredulidad y a la ansiedad en dos malditos segundos.

—Como ves puedo hacer esto —dijo Lily esperando una respuesta de Lincoln, que estaba con la boca abierta y algo pálido.

—Vale, está bien —Lincoln contestó con cierta histeria y tragando saliva—. ¿Y desde cuando puedes hacer estas cosas?

—Desde hace unos pocos meses. Unos días antes de que Lisa se fuese de casa para ir a la universidad, estaba terminando un experimento, y hubo en pequeño accidente…

—¿En serio, joder? ¡Claro, quién si no iba a ser! Tendrá el cerebro de un genio, pero es una maldita imbécil —su hermano la interrumpió con tono enfadado y se levantó para empezar a moverse como un desquiciado por el habitáculo—. Después de todos los líos que provocó cuando era pequeña y no aprendió que en casa no se hacen experimentos sin la supervisión y la seguridad suficiente.

—Bueno, un día entonces…

—¡Luego soy yo el puto irresponsable y Lisa va por ahí dejando a nuestros hermanos como si hubiesen salido de una peli de ciencia ficción! ¿¡Sabes, Lily que durante varios meses Lola tuvo que llevar peluca por un experimento?! ¡Y mejor no entro en el tema de Leni, pero antes de que Lisa naciese, sabía caminar por los pasillos sin ir reventándose la jodida cara con las paredes!

—¡Lincoln, cálmate, maldita sea! ¡Respira! —Lily le cogió de los brazos y le volvió a sentar en su colchón.

—Está bien, retiro lo de Leni, pero lo del pelo de Lola es verdad. ¡Y no puede ir por ahí creando superhéroes negligentemente! ¡Nuestra familia no son Los Vengadores, y ella no es Nick Furia!

—¡Para, Lincoln, joder!

Lincoln se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermana decir una palabrota. Ella casi nunca las decía y debía tener más cuidado.

—Como iba diciendo, pocos días después de eso, casi se me cae un vaso de agua al suelo y por casualidad pude hacerlo. Tampoco estoy segura de que fuese por lo de Lisa. —Lily intentó encubrir a su hermana mayor, pero sabía que era una mentira.

—Mira Lily, sé que igual puede parecer que estoy flipando en exceso, pero tenemos que llamar a Lisa para que venga aquí ahora mismo a hacerte pruebas o algo. Puedes tener radiación o yo qué sé qué en el cuerpo.

—Lincoln, no. ¡Estoy perfectamente, no me pasa nada!

Lincoln hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y cogió directamente su móvil, al que le dio la indicación por voz de que llamase a Lisa.

Lily esperaba sentada en la cama, enfadada y decepcionada con Lincoln, mientras estos hablaban.

—Sabía que no tenía que contarle una mierda —Murmuraba la pequeña enfurruñada mientras alzaba el portalápices y lo estampaba contra el suelo, esta vez con sus propias manos.

De fondo podía oír partes de la conversación telefónica. "¡Cómo que no puedes venir…!", "no puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas…", "¡más te vale que vengas pronto!...". Lo que más le llamó la atención a Lily es que Lincoln no quiso dar detalles de lo que sucedía. En ningún momento dijo nada de poderes o de telequinesis. Finalmente colgó bruscamente sin despedirse y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—No podrá venir de momento, así que te llevaré ahora mismo al médico, por si acaso.

—¡Lincoln, ni hablar!

—Es por tu bien, Lily. Sé que te puede parecer injusto, pero esto no es como lo de Luna. Tu salud y tu seguridad están en juego.

A Lily se le empaparon los ojos mientras su hermano le decía aquello. Enmudeció por completo. La hizo sentir como si fuese un monstruo. A Luna sí que la pudo ayudar, pero ella era un fenómeno que además podía estar enferma o algo peor. Lincoln no quedó impune tampoco. Ver que había provocado que llorase le rompió el corazón.

—Lo siento de veras—dijo con sinceridad poniéndose de rodillas a su altura y mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

Ser arrastrada contra su voluntad no era la forma en la que Lily se imaginaba haciendo turismo por la ciudad, pero así es como dio su primera caminata por la gran urbe. Entre las grandes masas de gente, Lincoln la llevaba de la mano con rapidez para llegar al hospital más cercano. No montaba un numerito, pero desde luego que si te fijabas con detenimiento podías estar seguro de que no estaba satisfecha con la situación. Simultáneamente, su hermano, visiblemente alterado, esquivaba a la gente por la calle.

Lily podría haber luchado más contra Lincoln para evitar la consulta del médico, pero había quedado bastante tocada con la discusión de antes. Ella misma empezaba a pensar que tenía un gran problema, y no es que no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza anteriormente, pero siempre aumenta la duda y la tensión si alguien más te lo dice (sobre todo si ese alguien es tu hermano al que admiras, como pasaba con ella).

Ya en el despacho del doctor y después de haberse hecho unas radiografías, y unos análisis, Lincoln y Lily aguardaban nerviosos las explicaciones pertinentes. La sala era blanca y básica, lo que cabría esperar de ella. Su austeridad no ayudaba a tranquilizarles.

El doctor, de mediana edad, alto, castaño y con talante serio, entró cojeando en la habitación con una carpeta en la mano. Los dos hermanos esperaban sentados en unas sillas enfrentadas a la mesa. Después de los saludos y una revisión en silencio de los informes, empezaron a conversar.

—Entonces me había dicho usted que su hermana se vio envuelta en un accidente de laboratorio por culpa de su otra hermana —A Lily le resultaba muy extraño ver cómo le hablaban a Lincoln de "usted". Aunque ya tenía veintidós, seguía sin verle como uno de esos señores que llevan traje y van a reuniones importantes.

—Correcto. Yo no estuve allí, pero por lo que me han dicho las dos, a Lisa se le cayó no sé qué sustancia, y hubo una especie de mini-explosión… Bueno, ya ves, que no conozco muy bien los detalles —Al Dr. Gregory no le sentó bien que Lincoln le tutease. Le echó una mirada poco amigable cuando este terminó la frase.

—Vale. Pues en principio su hermana está sana. En las imágenes no vemos nada extraño, y los análisis no muestran ningún problema a mencionar…

Lily y Lincoln respiraron tranquilos por fin. Ambos se miraron con cara de haberse quitado un peso de encima. A los dos les ponían nerviosos los hospitales.

—Pero dígame una cosa, Sr. Loud. Si todo aquello sucedió hace unos meses y Lily no ha mostrado ningún síntoma extraño, tal y como usted ha puesto en el formulario previo a las pruebas, ¿Por qué venir ahora a urgencias, deprisa y corriendo, sin estar presentes sus padres y con una intranquilidad tan palpable? —El doctor dijo casi sin pestañear, mostrando su personalidad seria y preguntando como si estuviesen en un interrogatorio por asesinato.

Lincoln se puso algo tenso ante la actitud y las preguntas del doctor. Tendría que tirar de su característica elocuencia para convencerle. Y rápido.

—Era por asegurarnos. Es que me dolía un poco el estómago y le conté todo lo del accidente y se preocupó. Supongo que al final sería por los macarrones "a la Lincolini" que me hizo para comer —Su hermana se le adelantó con habilidad y consiguió sortear el bache.

El Dr. Gregory aceptó la respuesta, aunque poco convencido. Lincoln se levantó rápidamente y cogió a su hermana para largarse lo antes posible sin levantar más sospecha.

—Pues si ya está todo doctor, nosotros no te molestamos más…

—Pueden irse, sí. No se olvide de pagar la factura al salir, Sr. Loud —Lincoln no había tenido muy en cuenta el tema del coste económico, así que no le sentó muy bien el recordatorio. Fueron casi 200 dólares los que tuvo que pagar. Un buen pellizco de la parte que le había dado su padre al inicio del día.

Ambos salieron después de pasar por caja y se sentaron en un banco cercano unos segundos.

—¿Ves como tenía razón? Eres un cabezota, deberías haberme hecho caso —Lily no obtuvo respuesta a lo que claramente dijo como provocación.

—¿Ahora no me dices nada? ¿Después de haberte puesto histérico por todo? ¿Después de haberme puesto histérica a mí también? —Seguía sin conseguir contestación. Le veía muy alicaído, así que al final tuvo que intentar animarle.

—Anda, venga, que todo ha salido bien. Vámonos a casa de una vez por todas y a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Lincoln se mantuvo todavía unos segundos en silencio antes de soltar una frase lapidaria.

—Lily, voy a llamar a papá y a mamá para que vengan a por ti.

Lily se quedó a cuadros. Realmente estaba muy ilusionada con este verano. Había pasado un año difícil. No solo por haber perdido a la única hermana que le quedaba en casa y por la soledad de no tener buenos amigos. Para ella también había sido duro el hecho de tener poderes. Tenía su parte buena, pero era todo muy complicado. Estaba muy ilusionada por pasar un verano con su hermano, para ella ese verano era como la botella de agua fría después de haber estado horas corriendo. Su momento de diversión después de aquel maldito año. Y todo se había ido al traste al primer día. Y lo peor es que no era Lincoln quien lo había estropeado todo; fue ella. Ella era la que tenía esos poderes propios de un engendro.

—Sé que probablemente estabas muy ilusionada con pasar el verano en la ciudad, pero yo no creo estar capacitado para cuidar de ti. No en tu situación… Les llamaré ahora para que vengan a recogerte cuanto antes y veáis cómo lo podéis solucionar con Lisa. Yo no le he dicho nada antes, cuando la he llamado, pero creo que deberías contárselo a los tres. A lo mejor ella encuentra algún modo de curarte.

A Lily toda la situación la sobrepasó. Estaba en medio de la calle, las lágrimas caían lentamente sobre sus mejillas y se notaba a punto de estallar. Cuando ambos se levantaron del banco y Lincoln se disponía a llamar a sus padres, Lily no pudo contenerse más, y salió corriendo alejándose de Lincoln. Este intentó agarrarla del brazo, pero ella se lo apartó de encima con sus habilidades y se mezcló entre la multitud mientras él gritaba su nombre.

La pequeña consiguió alejarse de su hermano y estaba sola entre toda la gente de la ciudad, que caminaba a gran velocidad y no dudaba en empujar a aquellos que entorpecían la circulación rápida, como pasaba con Lily. Ya empezaba a anochecer, y las luces de los rascacielos, los coches y los comercios dominaban las calles de las zonas céntricas.

Lily necesitaba estar sola y tomarse un respiro de la multitud para llorar en paz y desahogarse, así que, sin el temor que solo tendría alguien sin superpoderes, se metió en un callejón sucio y oscuro.

Lincoln caminaba aprisa, buscando por todos los rincones y gritando su nombre. Iba preguntando a los peatones que veía más parados. Quizá ellos, con menos prisas, la habían visto pasar, pero no hubo suerte.

Estaba sentada, sujetándose las piernas con los brazos al lado de un contenedor de basura, llorando despreocupada de todo lo que ocurría alrededor. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que salir de ahí y volver con Lincoln, pero intentaría alargar la espera lo máximo posible. Un gato negro cruzaba el callejón en esos momentos a la caza de una rata, lo que provocó que la niña levantase la cabeza y se diese cuenta de que, al fondo de ese lúgubre pasadizo, había un hombre atracando a otra persona. Le tenía en el suelo, pateándole la zona de las costillas y gritándole de la manera más silenciosa posible, para que nadie le descubriese.

—Dame el puto dinero, cabrón.

Por si aquello no era suficiente, el hombre sacó una pistola, lo que provocó que a Lily se le abriesen los ojos como platos y se llegase a asustar. Se escondió por un segundo debajo del fétido contenedor en el que estaba.

—Te daré una última oportunidad. O me lo das o te mataré. ¡Te juro que lo haré!

—Por favor, tengo un hijo. Esto es lo único que tengo para mantenerle —dijo la víctima muy adolorida, con sangre en la boca.

Lily, que lo veía todo por la rendija del suelo, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy asustada, pero si no hacía nada ese hombre moriría.

Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln buscaba por los lugares más improbables, habiendo ya mirado por todos los huecos de la manzana.

El ladrón le quitó el seguro a la pistola que apuntaba, y rozaba el dedo contra el gatillo, dándole a su víctima tres segundos antes de que disparara.

—¡Uno…!

Lily rodó por fin con decisión del contenedor y se levantó entre la oscuridad y el humo de una alcantarilla.

—¡Dos…!

Lincoln entró en ese momento en el mismo callejón y vio a su hermana poniéndose en pie y alzando el brazo, y en el fondo, la escena del atraco.

—¡Tres!

Lily actuó callada, y con una enorme concentración hizo que la pistola saliese disparada contra una pared dejando al ladrón perplejo. La víctima, que tenía los ojos cerrados esperando ya su final, se preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo entre plegarias.

Justo después de quitarle el arma de la mano, se centró en un pequeño cubo de basura metálico que tenía a su lado el caco, y con su mente, se lo tiró a la cabeza. El villano, conmocionado por el golpe y mirando a todos los lados sin encontrar a nadie más que una sombra misteriosa en el fondo, entre las tinieblas provocadas por el vapor de alcantarilla, huyó despavorido por el lado contrario al que estaba Lincoln, que miraba atentamente escondido.

Cuando ya se había ido, Lincoln corrió hacia Lily, protegiéndola con sus brazos y haciendo que se agachase para llevársela a cuclillas, de modo que no les viese ni la víctima ni nadie. Los dos corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho y se subieron al primer taxi que vieron, angustiados y fatigados.

—Mira, sé lo que me vas a decir, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no… si no ese hombre podría haber… —dijo Lily todavía sofocada por la adrenalina de la situación y la carrera que había echado.

Lincoln fue a contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenían al taxista delante y prefirió esperar a cruzar un par de avenidas más y hablarlo cuando ya nadie les prestase atención. De este modo, se apearon en una zona más tranquila y segura sin haber permanecido mucho tiempo en el vehículo. El servicio les costó poco más de 6 dólares. El hermano decidió ir a un pequeño parque que había cerca para discutir lo sucedido.

—Lincoln, te juro que yo no quería… No quería que pasase nada de esto, pero tenía miedo, y vi al tipo con la pistola… —Lily hablaba entre sollozos y le costaba expresarse.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Ya pasó todo. —Lincoln la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla.

—Pero… pero.

—Shhh. Tranquila…

Lincoln paró el abrazo e hincó una rodilla para hablar con ella de tú a tú, mirándola a aquellos ojos llorosos que tenía.

—Lo que has hecho antes ha sido increíble, y no sé si yo hubiese tenido las agallas de hacerlo.

Lily quedó sorprendida ante el comentario de su hermano. Esperaba haber oído todo lo contrario a eso.

—Es verdad que has corrido mucho riesgo, pero ese hombre hoy no volvería a su casa con su familia de no ser por ti. Eres una superheroína —Lincoln le quitó una lágrima a su hermana de la mejilla. Ahora esta sonreía y paraba de llorar mientras aspiraba los mocos.

—Quiero que sepas que antes me equivoqué. Me equivoqué con todo. Si te digo la verdad, me asusté bastante —mencionó Lincoln.

—No me digas —contestó Lily sarcásticamente, bromeando y provocando la risa de su hermano.

—Lo digo en serio. Debería haberte apoyado. Y quiero apoyarte a partir de ahora. Sea como sea que te ocurriese, creo que tienes un don del que no te deberías avergonzar. Y no hay en el mundo una persona mejor para tener ese don.

Ahora a Lily se le volvían a caer las lágrimas, pero de emoción.

—Mira, a lo mejor esto te resulta complicado. Seguro que lo será. Pero si me permites aconsejarte, deberías mantener el secreto como algo entre nosotros. Yo confío plenamente en ti, y creo que deberías usar tu privilegio para ayudar a la gente, pero lo que hay en el mundo puede ser muy peligroso y no se trata solo de tu forma de ser, sino de todo lo que te rodea. Si se lo dices a alguien tendrás a mucha gente encima que querrá hacerte daño, y lo último que quiero en este mundo es verte sufrir —Lily asintió a las palabras de Lincoln, aceptando el pacto de silencio entre hermanos.

—Antes, por cierto, he dicho muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento. Lo de que a lo mejor deberías irte de vuelta con papá y mamá… Bueno, en realidad lo que dije sobre no saber si soy la mejor opción para cuidarte lo sigo pensando, pero creo que podemos hacer un buen equipo si dejo de ponerme tan paranoico, ¿no? —Lily se puso muy contenta de oír eso. Por supuesto respondió eufórica que sí —Piénsalo, ¡la pequeña superheroína, oculta entre las sombras de la gran ciudad, y su hermano el dibujante de cómics, ayudándola a descubrir y usar sus poderes! ¿Suena bien, no?

—¡Suena increíble! —contestó Lily con un tono de felicidad absoluta provocando una sonrisa en Lincoln.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente acción por hoy. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comernos una hamburguesa por ahí? A menos de que prefieras volver a casa y terminarte los "macaroni a la Lincolini", claro.

—Ugh —Lily fingió una arcada e hizo que Lincoln soltase una carcajada.

Lincoln cogió a su hermana de la mano y tomaron camino al restaurante.

—¿Sabes? He de reconocer que también he sentido algo de envidia con lo de tus poderes…

—¿Qué dices? ¿¡Me tomas el pelo?! —Lily reía.

—Como lo oyes. Se supone que yo soy el dibujante de cómics. De niño me pasaba todo el día disfrazado de Ace Savvy, y tengo toda la casa llena de tebeos, películas y pósters. Y ahora llegas tú y empiezas a moverme la casa con tu supermente —Lincoln admitía su complejo con honestidad y simpatía.

—Siempre puedes pedirle a Lisa que te explote sus experimentos en la cara. ¡A lo mejor tú recibes superfuerza!

—Nah, creo que pasaré. Prefiero no arriesgarme a perder el pelo con sus pruebas. Además, ya tenemos a la mejor heroína posible —dijo Lincoln sonriéndola.

* * *

En el restaurante se sentaron en uno de los sillones de cuero rojo medio roto que había al lado de la ventana. Era la típica hamburguesería de cadena que podías encontrar en las ciudades americanas: muy iluminada, grasienta y con música alta, pero con un encanto indescriptible. El chico tuvo que gastar algo más del poco dinero del que disponía, pero un día era un día.

Mientras esperaban a que llegasen sus platos, Lincoln utilizó una servilleta para dibujar a su hermana mirando la lluvia nocturna a través del cristal del local, agotada después del día que había tenido. Encima del retrato puso el título _**SuperSister**__._

Terminaron sus cenas y fueron de vuelta al apartamento de Lincoln para por fin descansar. Justo antes de entrar por la puerta, se encontraron con un vecino que salía corriendo. Un niño de la edad de Lily, de pelo negro, alegre y con mucha vitalidad que vivía en frente de Lincoln.

—¿A dónde vas con esas prisas, Max? —preguntó Lincoln de buena onda.

—¡Se me había olvidado devolverle este juego a mi amigo Zack y como espere a mañana para dárselo me matará, Linc! —dijo frenando su velocidad para contestarle. Los dos se llevaban muy bien, y a pesar de la edad se podían considerar amigos.

—Pues ten cuidado y vuelve rápido. ¡A estas horas las calles no son seguras!

—¡Sí! —respondió el pequeño alejándose rápidamente.

Lincoln abría la cerradura de la puerta, pero Lily había quedado obnubilada. No sabía muy bien qué era eso que sentía, pero no podía dejar de mirar a su nuevo vecino a la que se alejaba. El hermano ya había pasado al apartamento cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily seguía ahí fuera.

—¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No entras?

—Sí, sí, ya voy… —contestó dando pasos lentos e intentando mantener lo máximo posible la mirada en el chico.

.


	2. Cap 2 - Judgement Date

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 2. En principio y según lo que tengo planeado, la serie durará 11, pero no es algo fijo. Si veo que os gusta intentaré tardar menos en sacar los siguientes. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

—Vale, vale. Parece que vas mejorando con la puntería, pero a ver si puedes estrujarla mientras la tienes en el aire.

Era por la mañana y estaban en la azotea del bloque de apartamentos. Habían pasado solo unas pocas jornadas desde que Lily llegó, pero Lincoln se había adaptado bastante bien a la revelación de su hermana después de aquel caótico primer día. Incluso habían tenido tiempo para practicar y ver un poco del potencial de las habilidades de la niña.

—No sé… Moverlas vale, pero mantenerlas y hacer cosas con ellas… —Los dos hermanos se encontraban frente a un palé con unas cuantas latas de refresco vacías encima. Llevaban un rato entrenando.

—Bueno, si nunca lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás —Lincoln animaba a su hermana a que sacase lo mejor de sí misma, aunque ella tenía dudas.

Lily no estaba muy convencida de poder hacerlo. Aunque tenía "superpoderes" (cosa que a la niña le resultaba todavía muy extraño de decir o pensar), lo cierto es que se cansaba mucho al usarlos. Requerían bastante esfuerzo mental y físico, y ella no estaba segura de que los usase adecuadamente. Su hermano la motivaba. Ella podía estar algo insegura o cansada, pero ver a Lincoln tan feliz por su don conseguía estimularla y darle el impulso que necesitaba.

—Está bien. Allá voy —Lily se concentró y levantó su mano derecha, frunciendo el ceño. Lincoln procuraba no hacer ruido mientras su hermana actuaba. El único sonido que había era el de los coches de fondo, pasando por el asfalto mojado, a bastantes metros debajo de donde ellos estaban.

Solo quedaban dos latas en pie. Otras tres estaban en el suelo después las pruebas anteriores. Tras unos segundos, una de ellas empezó a temblar, tirando a la que tenía a su lado. Comenzó a elevarse, y subía y bajaba mientras Lily trataba de estabilizarla. Lincoln, entre dientes y en bajito, animaba a su hermana a dar el paso. La lata de aluminio parecía arrugarse levemente por la parte central a la que Lily hacía ruidos por el esfuerzo.

—¡Tú puedes! —Lincoln no pudo acallar el ímpetu y cedió a su ilusión.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo, pero la lata empezó a balancearse de arriba a abajo cada vez más. Ella hacía cuanto podía por estrujarla, pero con el cansancio le costaba mantenerla quieta y finalmente se le cayó al suelo.

—¡Qué pena! —dijo Lincoln.

—¡He estado a punto!

—Ha sido increíble. Si sigues así seguro que lo conseguirás, joven Padawan.

Lincoln se acercó al palé para recoger las latas y volver a ponerlas en línea. Su hermana miraba cómo lo iba haciendo. Una llamada de un número desconocido hizo que parase.

—Dame un segundo, tengo que contestar. Vete tirándole piedrecitas a las latas desde lejos, o algo.

Lily le fue obediente e hizo caso. Entre el ruido de las rocas chocando contra el metal y la concentración que requería para mover objetos, no prestó mucha atención a la conversación que se traía su hermano entre manos.

—Está bien. Sí, sí, muchas gracias. Gracias. Adiós. —Lincoln colgó su móvil y se volvió a acercar a la zona en la que estaba Lily.

—¿Quién era?

—Era… Era de la editorial —dijo Lincoln estupefacto.

—¿Y?

—Al parecer les ha encantado SuperSister. Quieren que trabaje para ellos dibujando y escribiendo. —Lincoln no se lo llegaba a creer.

—¡Pero eso es genial! ¡Por fin van a publicar lo que dibujas! Es increíble. ¡Sabía que algún día lo lograrías! —Contestó Lily emocionadísima.

—Es… ¡ES LA LECHE! De hecho, perdona por la palabrota, ¡PERO ESTO ES LA PUTA LECHE!

Los dos hermanos empezaron a dar brincos de alegría abrazándose.

—Empezaba a dudar sobre si lo conseguiría. Todo esto es gracias a ti. Si no llegas a estar aquí para inspirarme jamás lo habría logrado. —Lily se sintió halagada por el comentario.

—Bueno, por algo tienes la hermana más guay del mundo… —Lily le replicó echándose el pelo al lado sarcásticamente, como si fuese una superestrella.

—¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! Por fin tendré un sueldo decente y fijo. Al menos mientras haga la serie… ¡Prepárate señorita porque esta noche salimos a comernos la langosta más cara de la ciudad!

—¡Pero debe costar cientos de dólares! Y todavía no te han pagado, ¿no?

—Cierto… ¡Pues prepárate para comerte la pizza más cara del restaurante más asequible del barrio!

—¡Guay! Creo… —dijo Lily celebrándolo a medias.

El móvil de Lincoln empezó a sonar de nuevo. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo desdobló como si fuese una servilleta. Así había evolucionado la tecnología para ahorrar espacio, aunque su teléfono no era de los más modernos. Esta vez el número no era desconocido; llamaba una tal Dana.

—Oh mierda, lo había olvidado…—Lincoln comentó instintivamente en alto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? —Su hermano oyó sus preguntas, pero decidió responder a la llamada mientras se alejaba a la zona que daba a las escaleras del interior del edificio. Prefería tener la conversación en privado.

Lily aprovechó el momento para recoger y tirar las latas que habían estado usando, pero no pudo evitar poner la oreja en la conversación de Lincoln. No quería ser muy cantosa, así que lo hizo desde una distancia prudencial a sabiendas de que se perdería algunos detalles.

"Claro que lo recordaba, nena"… "mi hermana está en casa durante el verano…"… "¿No puede ser otro día?"… "Vale, intentaré apañármelas. Te veo luego".

Lincoln regresó con su hermana mientras se guardaba el teléfono. Lily hacía como que no había oído nada, pero más o menos se había enterado de todo.

—Lily, creo que vamos a tener que dejar la celebración para otro día… Había olvidado que para hoy tenía una cita con… con una amiga.

—¿Jo, lo dices en serio? —Aun oliéndoselo con anterioridad, la cara de decepción de la niña era evidente.

—He intentado aplazarlo, pero ella va a irse durante el verano y no la voy a poder verla hasta dentro de un tiempo. Íbamos a cenar esta noche en casa…

—Bueno… Supongo que vale… A todo esto, ¿quién era? ¿Era Ronnie Anne?

—No, no era Ronnie Anne. Era… otra amiga —Lily era consciente de que algo había pasado entre esos dos, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar de momento. Al menos hasta ver contestada una duda que tenían los dos en la cabeza.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer yo mientras vosotros cenáis?—Lily preguntó. Lincoln se quedó mirando pensativo a la niña, buscando una solución al problema.

* * *

Din, don.

Lincoln y Lily estaban expectantes al otro lado de la puerta. Se encontraban en el rellano de su mismo piso, pero de cara a la casa de los Arnold, los vecinos de Lincoln. Lily era plenamente consciente de que ahí vivía ese tal Max, y le temblaban las piernas de los nervios con solo pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió y para alivió o tristeza de Lily, no fue Max el que estaba al otro lado. Era Mike, su padre, un tipo de unos cuarenta años, más alto que Lincoln, de pelo oscuro y con aspecto algo serio. Le sorprendió ver que era más amable de lo que parecía por el rostro.

—Ey, Lincoln, ¿qué te cuentas? —Mike tardó unos segundos hasta bajar la cabeza y percatarse de que Lincoln no estaba solo—. Vaya, ¿a quién tienes aquí? ¿Cuál de tus hermanas es esta?

—Es Lily, la más pequeña. Tiene los mismos años que Max.

—Pues encantado de conocerte, Lily Loud —Mike le dio la mano de forma muy caballerosa a la niña, que le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo tú por aquí, chaval?

—Pues… verás, me haríais un gran, GRAN favor, si os pudieseis quedar hoy con mi hermana esta noche.

—Buff…

—Es que olvidé que tenía una cita con la chica esta que te conté, y no puedo cancelarlo porque se va a ir todo el verano fuera de la ciudad —Lincoln explicaba intentando convencerle.

—Insisto con el "buff"… Tío, hoy mi mujer tiene turno de noche en el hospital y me tengo que quedar yo solo con Max. Y además hay partido…

—Venga, yo me he quedado un montón de tardes con Max. Me debéis una, colegas.

—Tercer buff…

La mujer de Mike, Victoria, que estaba en la cocina, entró en la conversación desde la lejanía, teniendo que gritar y generándose una situación un tanto cómica.

—¿QUIÉN ES, MIKE?

—ES LINCOLN.

—OH, ¡HOLA LINCOLN!.

—¿QUÉ TAL, VICTORIA?

—BIEN. ¿OYE VAS A QUERER UN TROZO DE LA LASAGNA QUE TANTO TE GUSTA?

—NO HACE FALTA, ¡ESTE MES VOY A COBRAR! ¡ME HAN COMPRADO UNA IDEA PARA UN CÓMIC!

—¡OH, ESO ES GENIAL!

—¡Por Dios, basta de gritos! ¡Nos va a oír todo el maldito edificio! Está bien, te haré el favor esta tarde, pero dejad de chillar.

—¡Bien!

—Me alegro por lo del curro, por cierto. Ya me darás un ejemplar…

Entre todo ese panorama, Max salió corriendo con ímpetu de su habitación para acercarse a la puerta.

—Woh, ¿¡Te han dado el curro, Linc?! —dijo mientras chocaban con su saludo perfectamente coreografiado—. ¡Genial, ahora podrás comprarte la nueva Playstation! ¡Te voy a machacar en el Mortal Kombar XV!

—¿¡Ha dicho Mortal Kombat?! —Mike le preguntó a Lincoln en tono de desaprobación por ser un videojuego tan violento. Lincoln le contestó con una mentirijilla seguida de una mirada a Max por meterle en el aprieto.

—Bueno… —Lincoln intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente— ¿Oye, conoces a mi hermana Lily…? —Lincoln se detuvo al ver que su hermana ya no estaba junto a él. Al darse la vuelta vio que la puerta de su piso estaba abierta.

—Pues no… —contestó Max.

—Ya, ya veo que no. ¡Bueno, pues la conocerás esta tarde…!

* * *

Lincoln y Lily tenían en sus platos una porción de ensalada y tortilla. La comida había mejorado sustancialmente en cuestión de días. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa del salón mientras la tv sonaba de fondo con un capítulo de Los Simpson.

—La tortilla te ha salido muy rica —dijo Lily con la boca llena.

—¡Ya veo que te gusta!—A Lincoln le parecía graciosa la forma en la que Lily comía. El entrenamiento le daba mucha hambre y lo estaba engullendo con ansia. Tanta que iba soltando perdigones por no querer parar de comer al hablar —. Oye, ahora que ya estamos aquí. ¿Cómo es que has salido con tantas prisas de la casa de los Arnold?

—¿Yo? —Lily se empezó a poner nerviosa y tuvo que parar de comer.

—Sí, tú. ¿Quién va a ser?

—No me he ido con prisas… Era solo… que os he visto charlando de vuestras cosas y… bueno, de habernos bebido las latas para practicar me habían entrado ganas de hacer pis, ya sabes.

—Ah. Entonces era eso…

Lily tenía que salir de esa encrucijada. Era el momento de sacar su as bajo la manga.

—Por cierto, ¿me vas a decir de una vez qué pasó con Ronnie Anne?

—¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con eso, eh? —Lincoln resopló ante el regreso de su tema incómodo—. Supongo que huir con los platos, caerme y descubrir que tienes superpoderes no va a servir una segunda vez, ¿no?

—Nope.

—Está bien. Ronnie Anne y yo ya no estamos juntos. Tuvimos… problemas. Pero basta ya con el temita, por favor. Ya sabes lo que pasó y aquí se acabó.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué os ocurrió?

—Lily, déjalo —Lincoln le respondió de forma calmada.

—Pero si estabais superbién y pasabais todo el tiempo juntos. Y además con esa explicación no me he enterado de nada...

—Lily…

—Es que no lo entiendo. ¿No viniste a la ciudad para estar con ella? Si era genial. Te acuerdas de aquella vez que rompí mi bici al caerme en la montaña y ella me regaló…

Lincoln se levantó, y con Lily todavía hablando, dio un duro golpe en la mesa para detenerla.

—¡LILY, CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ! —El grito iba furioso; lleno de rabia. Quedó impactada con la reacción de su hermano. Pocas veces le había visto así, y se asustó un poco. Para el resto de la comida los dos estuvieron en absoluto silencio y el ambiente quedó crispado y enrarecido. Fue Lincoln quien lo rompió al terminar para pedir disculpas por su reacción. Lily se arrepentía de haber sido tan insistente, pero realmente quería a Ronnie Anne casi como a una hermana (al fin y al cabo la conocía desde que era un bebé), y todo esto no había hecho otra cosa que generarle más interés.

Los dos lavaron y recogieron los platos en la pequeña cocina, intentando olvidar la situación incómoda de antes. Al finalizar, ambos estaban con la cabeza en otra parte: Lincoln pensando en recoger toda la casa y preparar una cena romántica en condiciones, y Lily en cómo podría camuflar sus nervios mientras estaba con Max.

Lily tendría que partir a la casa de los Arnold para aproximadamente las seis. A las tres ya estaba frente al armario intentando decidir qué ponerse. Por una parte quería causar una buena impresión. Por otra, tampoco quería verse fuera de tono y excesivamente preparada. Estuvo probándose y quitándose prendas durante una hora y media para finalmente acabar con una camiseta de un gato gracioso de un meme y unos pantalones oscuros que le acababa de comprar su madre.

La siguiente hora y media fue para decidir si se maquillaría o no. Tampoco podía hacer mucho, lo primero porque nunca se había maquillado, y lo segundo porque apenas había nada en la casa de Lincoln. Tras un buen rato dudando, decidió echarse una pizca del colorete que le había cogido a su madre antes de llegar a la ciudad. De nuevo invirtió gran cantidad de tiempo poniéndoselo, quitándoselo y volviéndoselo a poner. No terminó muy convencida, pero se lo dejó puesto.

Por su parte, Lincoln lo dejó todo para el último momento. A toda prisa recogió todo lo que había por medio en la casa, colocó la mesa en el salón con un mantel blanco y un par de velas en el centro, y se vistió en tres contados minutos con una camisa naranja y unos pantalones chinos color caqui.

—¡Lily! ¿Lista para irnos? —Lincoln le preguntó a lo lejos mientras todavía ultimaba la austera decoración para la cita.

—¡Sí, ya podemos irnos! —Lily pasó al salón, donde estaba su hermano y se acercó a él para esperar. Lincoln se la quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Te has echado maquillaje?

—¿Yo? Qué dices, vaya cosas tienes. Si tengo once años…

* * *

Din don.

Lincoln miraba su reloj algo estresado. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde para recoger a su cita.

Din don, din don.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Se oía al otro lado de la puerta. Mike abrió a los pocos segundos y vio a Lily y a un Lincoln con unas prisas que solo le habría faltado dejar a su hermana en una cesta como quien deja a un bebé abandonado en un parque de bomberos.

—Bueno, te la dejo ya. Si hay algún problema ya sabes dónde voy a estar. ¡Gracias otra vez por quedártela! —Lincoln dijo mientras hacía ademán de irse.

—Un momento, chaval, ¿no irás a irte con esa mancha en la cara, no?

—¿¡Qué mancha, qué mancha?! —Lincoln pasó con urgencia al hall de la casa de los Arnold para mirarse en el espejo que tenían ahí.

—Ah no, que la mancha era tu cara. Fallo mío —Mike y Lily se empezaron a reír de su reacción.

—Mike —dijo Lincoln dando un suspiro en busca de paciencia—, eres idiota. Me voy corriendo. Cuídate, Lily, y no le des problemas a Mike —Lincoln le dio un beso rápidamente a su hermana en la mejilla y se fue a la carrera.

—Bueno, Lily, pues estás en tu casa —Mike le indicó por encima dónde estaban las habitaciones del apartamento. Más grande que el de Lincoln, por cierto—. Yo andaba viendo el partido, si te quieres unir eres bienvenida. Si no, Mike está en su habitación jugando a la consola. Supongo que agradecerá algo de compañía.

—Está bien, gracias. Iré a presentarme —Lily sonrió amablemente y fue en dirección a la habitación del chico.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Debía comportarse de manera natural, pero aunque solo había visto a aquel chico un par de veces de lejos, sabía que le iba a ser difícil dejar los nervios a un lado.

Toc, toc.

—¡Pasa!

Al abrir y entrar, lo primero que vio fue un escritorio al fondo con varios cuadernos tirados por encima. Tenía dos de las cuatro paredes pintadas de rojo y las otras dos en gris oscuro. La combinación con el blanco del techo quedaba bonita. Su habitación estaba algo desordenada, aunque nada comparable a lo que se encontró en la casa de Lincoln cuando llegó a Great Lakes City. Había unas cuantas prendas de ropa en una silla, y la cama, aunque estaba hecha, tenía arrugas por todas partes. Sentado en ella estaba Max, moviéndose nerviosamente con el mando en la mano. Estaba concentrado jugando a un videojuego de acción.

—Hola, soy Lily —dijo la niña, pensando para sí misma si le había temblado la voz o no.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? Perdona por no ir a recibirte a la puerta, pero no podía pararlo en medio de la misión. Yo soy Max.

—¿¡Estás jugando al Muscle Fish 3?!

—Sí, ¿has jugado alguna vez?

—¿Bromeas? Antes de que Lincoln viniese aquí jugábamos todos los fines de semana. Me sé todos los mapas como la palma de mi mano. Al principio no le ganaba nunca, pero cuando aprendí su punto débil las cosas cambiaron. —Max tiró el mando al suelo y dejó de prestar atención a la pantalla para fijar repentinamente la mirada en Lily.

—¿Has dicho punto débil?

—Sí… —Lily quedó extrañada por la pregunta de Max. Había sonado exageradamente interesado.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo. Todavía no le he ganado ni una vez y no para de hacer su baile raro con el trasero cada vez que me vence. ¡Por favor, Lily, tengo que ganarle al menos una vez! —Max le puso el mando en las manos y Lily se sentó en la cama junto a él.

—Pues verás, puede parecer que es muy difícil ganarle, pero si haces este movimiento y mueves así el joystick no sabrá como contrarrestarlo y le tendrás en la trampa… —A Lily no le costó nada sumergirse en el juego y dejar de lado los nervios iniciales.

—¡Con que era así! ¡Él no paraba de hacérmelo y no sabía cómo acabar con él!

—Y tienes que ver cómo se hace el combo de patadas. ¡Cuando lo aprendí le gané 10 veces seguidas!

—¿Echamos un combate y me lo enseñas? —preguntó Max.

—¡Claro! ¡Pero no esperes que te deje ganar! —contestó de manera amistosa.

—¡Más te vale que no lo hagas! —Max cogió un segundo mando y empezaron a jugar juntos entre risas—. Por cierto, no sé si te lo han dicho alguna vez, pero te pareces un montón a tu hermano. ¡Y habláis igual! —dijo de buenas.

Lily se ruborizó un poco con el comentario de su nuevo amigo. Se lo tomó como una especie de halago. Y más sabiendo lo bien que se llevaban ellos dos.

* * *

Lincoln aparcó la furgodzilla y salió de ella para abrirle la puerta cortésmente a su cita, Dana, que estaba esperando en la acera. Era rubia, algo alta e iba bastante sexy. Se había preparado para la ocasión con un escote provocador.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Dana dándole un toque de atención a Lincoln.

—Perdona, estaba dejando a mi hermana en casa de los vecinos.

—¿Seguro? ¿No te habrás quedando viendo uno de tus ridículos animes, verdad?

—¿Ridículos? —A Lincoln le molestó el comentario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar—. Estaba dejando a mi hermana de verdad. Si quieres puedes pasarte ahora por casa del vecino para preguntárselo.

—No hace falta. Dios, era solo un comentario. No le des más importancia de la que tiene…

Lincoln de nuevo optó por ignorarlo y arrancó la furgoneta con dificultades para salir de camino a casa.

—¿Te habían contratado para escribir el comic ese de SuperSister, no? —Preguntó Dana— Por fin podrás deshacerte de este viejo trasto…

* * *

Ahora Max estaba jugando solo bajo el comando de Lily, que le daba indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Pulsa el triángulo dos veces, y cuando le tengas en el suelo saltas con el círculo y le machacas el estómago!

—¡Mierda, no me sale! —dijo Max moviendo la cabeza al compás de los personajes del videojuego.

—Mira, déjame el mando que te lo enseño.

Max le dio el mando y las manos de los dos preadolescentes, desprevenidos en aquel momento, chocaron. Durante el rato que llevaban juntos, habían estado como dos amigos de toda la vida, muy cómodos, para sorpresa de Lily, pero en ese instante, con ese torpe roce, los dos se quedaron mirando con una tímida sonrisa, generándose cierto nerviosismo y haciendo que los dos se ruborizasen.

Los dos separaron las miradas de inmediato cuando escucharon a Lincoln llegar al pasillo del rellano con Dana. Después del confuso momento y de la situación con su hermano, Lily empezó a descentrarse del videojuego. No daba una a derechas y Max lo notó.

—Vaya, parece que estás perdiendo tu magia. ¿Estás bien?

Lily dio un pequeño resoplido antes de contestar.

—Bueno, es sobre mi hermano. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho que esté saliendo con otra chica…

—¿Y eso? ¿Te cae mal o algo así?

La niña soltó el mando y se levantó para deambular sin rumbo por la habitación mientras seguía la conversación. Max también se levantó, pero quedó estático en el sitio.

—No, no, qué va. Bueno, no lo sé. Ni siquiera la conozco. Pero es que antes estaba con Ronnie Anne, y…

—Ahh, sí —se metió Max—. ¡Ella era genial! ¡Una vez me trajo un cajón de medio metro lleno de helado de chocolate! Ni idea de por qué rompieron…

—Sí, es genial… Es casi como de la familia desde que yo era un bebé. Es como mi undécima hermana. O bueno, era. Por eso me gustaría que volviesen juntos, pero es que no sé ni por qué rompieron —dijo Lily con cierta tristeza mirando a través de la ventana.

—Vaya mierda.

—Cada vez que intento preguntarle por el tema, él trata de poner excusas raras para no decir nada o se enfada.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Ronnie Anne?

—¿Y cómo lo hago? Si no sé dónde vive, ni me sé su teléfono ni nada…

—Pues hoy es tu día de suerte… —Max sacó su móvil y Lily se acercó rápidamente para ver su lista de contactos, entre los que figuraba el nombre de Ronnie Anne Santiago.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Ya que me has enseñado la forma de derrotar a tu hermano, qué menos que devolverte el favor.

—¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! —Lily, emocionada por el detalle, le dio un abrazo por inercia. Cuando se dio cuenta, los dos se encontraban pegados el uno al otro sonrojados. Al separarse, Lily tosió sutilmente para su mano intentando quitarle tensión al momento, y Max se quedó mirando al suelo mientras hacía círculos con la puntera de su pie derecho. Fue su padre quien rompió la situación al llamar a la puerta para avisar de que la cena estaría en breve.

—Bueno, ¿quieres llamar ya?

—Creo que sí. Necesito aclarar lo que pasó. Ella es importante para mí.

—Está bien. Aquí tienes —Max le cedió el móvil y Lily se preparó para llamar—. Pero un momento. ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir?

—Voy a intentar hacer que venga para que hable con Lincoln. No sé qué puede haber pasado, pero estoy segura de que podrán solucionarlo de algún modo.

—Si han roto será por algo… ¿Crees que podrás convencerla de que venga a verle de nuevo? —Max intentaba convencerla de que pensara lo que fuese a decir antes de llamar.

—Mis padres siempre me dicen que soy muy ingeniosa. Supongo que se me ocurrirá algo… —dijo Lily mientras tocaba la pantalla del móvil y se lo acercaba al oído.

Pii, pii, pii, pii…

—¿Sí, quién es? —respondió Ronnie Anne— Lily empezó a ponerse nerviosa al escuchar su voz. Tal vez todo esto había sido precipitado.

—¿Ronnie… Ronnie Anne? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Sí, digame?

—Soy… soy Lily. Lily Loud.

—Dios mío… Lily, cuánto tiempo. ¿Va todo bien?

—Pues verás… En realidad no mucho… Te llamaba porque… porque tienes que venir al apartamento de Lincoln. O sea, no sé qué pasó entre Lincoln y tú, pero es importante que vengas.

—¿Que vaya? Cariño, te aprecio un montón, de veras. A toda tu familia, pero no puedo hacer eso… —Ronnie Anne hizo una larga pausa y tomó aire para seguir hablando—. De verdad que no puedo.

—Pero es que… Es que tienes que venir. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó tan importante como para que no puedas venir?

—Lily, eso… eso ya no importa… Mira, si quieres puedes venir a verme algún día. Te recibiré encantada, pero… No puedo ir allí. Tengo que colgar.

Se notaba que a Ronnie Anne le costaba seguir con la conversación y Lily estaba perdiendo su oportunidad. Intentaba buscar todas las posibilidades para hacer que no colgase el teléfono, y cada vez sus nervios iban aumentando.

—¡No, espera! Es que… Es que… —Lily tenía que soltar algo, lo que fuese—. ¡LINCOLN HA MUERTO!

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—¿¡QUÉ?! —También gritó Max a su lado, haciendo que Lily tuviese que girarse para que Ronnie Anne no le escuchase.

Lily se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata nada más terminó de decir la frase. Mientras tanto, Max se partía de risa de manera estridente mientras rodaba por el suelo de su habitación por la locura que había hecho su amiga.

—¿¡Pero… pero cómo que ha muerto?! —Sonó Ronnie Anne sollozando.

—Ronnie, tengo que irme, lo siento. Ven a su apartamento si quieres ir a su entierro y despedirte de él. Lo siento mucho.

Lily colgó de inmediato y se tiró a la cama de Max dejándose caer como peso muerto mientras su amigo se recomponía.

—¿Qué he hecho, Dios mío, qué he hecho? —decía cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

—Menos mal que eras ingeniosa JAJAJA.

—Me he puesto nerviosa. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella…

—Pues la has hecho buena… —concluyó Max, que seguía todavía con la risilla tonta.

—¿¡DIOS, PERO CÓMO HE PODIDO DECIRLE ESO?! —dijo gritándole a la almohada, que recogía gran parte del sonido del chillido—. Tengo que llamar ya mismo para pedirle perdón.

—Vamos, no te vengas abajo. No lo has hecho con mala intención. Intenta solucionarlo y ya está.

Lily marcó de nuevo el número, pero no había contestación; solo un pitido que hacía que la pequeña Loud perdiese la cabeza.

—Madre mía… Espero que no se lo haya creído —dijo intentando animarse a sí misma.

* * *

Din, don.

Lincoln estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Dana cuando escuchó el timbre. La casa estaba prácticamente a oscuras, y la poca luz que había provenía de las velas románticas y de una guirnalda de bombillitas que tenía al lado de la ventana del salón.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de forma pausada, y cuando abrió, ahí estaba. Era el repartidor de comida china. Le dejó su encargo y Lincoln le pagó la factura con una pequeña propina. A partir de ahora podría dar propinas, aunque no fuesen muy grandes.

—¿En serio, Lincoln? ¿Comida china? —refunfuñó Dana.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Se me ha quemado el pollo que había preparado. Además siempre estás diciendo lo mucho que te gusta la comida oriental…

A la vez estaban cenando en la casa de los Arnold. Mike les había cocinado a los chicos un filete con patatas, y los tres comían mientras tenían el partido de fondo en la tv.

—Dime Lily, ¿A ti no te gusta el fútbol? —preguntó amablemente el padre, buscando un interés común para hablar.

—No mucho. Aunque mi hermana Lynn juega en un equipo profesional, y más o menos sé algo.

—Mola —dijo Max.

—¿Y en qué posición juega? —preguntó Mike. Pero Lily no contestaba. Estaba en su propio mundo después de haberla liado con la llamada de antes.

—¿Lily? —insistió Mike.

—Déjala, papá. Está distraída por… por cosas de chicas.

—Ah, bueno… —respondió Mike, dejándola espacio.

Los tres siguieron comiendo mientras veían la tv cuando un ruido perturbó su tranquilidad.

—¡SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA! —Oyeron el grito de Dana, con el eco del rellano del edificio, seguido de un golpe. Salieron disparados a la puerta para ver qué sucedía, aunque Max y Lily ya se lo temían.

De frente tenían a Lincoln, tapándose la cara enrojecida con la mano. Dana se largaba del piso arrasando mientras se colocaba el bolso en el hombro, no sin antes dejar un último mensaje para su cita.

—¡No me puedo creer que hayas llamado a tu exnovia para nuestra cita! ¡Eres un cabronazo, Lincoln Loud!

De espaldas a su visión había otra mujer. Tenía el pelo negro sujeto con una coleta, y llevaba una sudadera morada. Solo podía ser Ronnie Anne.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ronnie? —preguntó Lincoln extrañado.

Ronnie Anne estaba totalmente conmocionada. Primero le llama la hermana pequeña de su exnovio para decirle que este había muerto, y después, tras ir corriendo entre lágrimas a su apartamento para despedirse de él, no solo no está muerto si no que resulta que está con una nueva novia.

—Estás vivo —dijo entre sollozos y con la voz temblorosa—. Tu… tu hermana me había dicho que…

Ronnie Anne paró de hablar y salió corriendo del edificio.

—¡Espera, por favor! —Lincoln intentó pararla, pero no pudo, y lo único que le quedaba era ver como se alejaba de él.

Lincoln intentó procesar durante un segundo todo lo que había sucedido. Y mientras se le escapaba una lágrima, se quedó con la última frase que había dicho la que había sido su novia durante muchos años: "Tu hermana me había dicho que…"

Lincoln levantó su mirada del suelo, y secándose los ojos llorosos con la manga de su camisa, se centró en su hermana Lily, que veía toda la situación junto con los Arnold desde el marco de la puerta. Max metió a su padre, que no entendía nada, dentro de la casa, dejando a Lily y su hermano hablar solos.

—¿Qué demonios le has dicho? —preguntó Lincoln con una voz baja, pero al mismo tiempo profunda, siniestra y llena de furia.

—Lincoln, yo… yo… —Lily dijo temblando, con voz temerosa.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS DICHO?! —A Lincoln ya no le importaba nada si le escuchaba todo el barrio— ¡CONTÉSTAME!

—Que… que habías muerto. Y que viniese aquí… Yo solo quería que volvieseis juntos —dijo entre lágrimas y en una voz minúscula.

—¿¡Qué había muerto?! ¿¡Pero cómo puedes haberle hecho algo así a ella?! —Lincoln seguía hablando a grito pelado. Tanto que la voz se le rompía—. ¿¡Quién coño te crees que eres para poder hacer algo así?! ¿¡Tantas ganas tienes de saber lo que pasó entre nosotros?! ¿¡De verdad tienes tantas ganas de meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás?! Pues muy bien, ¡te diré por qué Ronnie Anne y yo cortamos! ¡Cortamos porque me acosté con otra chica mientras salíamos! ME DEJÓ. Me dejó porque fui un imbécil. Porque traicioné a la mujer de mi vida y fui escoria. Y ella no se mereció nada de lo que pasó para que tú ahora la humilles por tus malditas ideas egoístas de niña estúpida.

—Linc… —Diciendo su nombre intentó hacer que parase con la peor bronca que había recibido en su vida. Y sabía que se la merecía.

Lincoln bufó en señal de decepción, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su apartamento dando un portazo que hizo retumbar toda la planta.

Lily le siguió el recorrido y entró también en el apartamento, pero se quedó llorando en el sofá mientras su hermano estaba encerrado en su habitación. Pasaron varias horas y seguía tumbada en plena madrugada, reflexionando, con la tv de fondo y en posición fetal. Ya no le salían más lágrimas. Le empezó a doler la espalda y decidió levantarse para ir al baño. Allí se miró en el espejo. Estaba hecha un asco, y lo peor de todo, decepcionada y cabreada consigo misma. En el reflejo también podía ver la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, que todavía estaba cerrada.

Le daba muchísimo miedo intentar a hablar con él, pero sabía que todo eso había sido por su culpa, y debía intentar arreglarlo. No era nada fácil para ella. No solo por el huracán que había provocado con su llamada, sino por enterarse de lo que había hecho su hermano. Le había tenido siempre en un pedestal. Era como su ídolo, pero seguía siendo humano, y era capaz de cometer grandes fallos, como cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Llamó a la puerta y no contestó. No sabía si debía insistir, así que dio varias vueltas por la casa y finalmente se armó de valor para entrar.

Al pasar, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la oscuridad del cuarto, pues ella venía del salón con la luz del televisor. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo vislumbrar a su hermano; su querido hermano. Estaba recostado en la cama, mirando una foto con la iluminación que le otorgaba la Luna. Lily se acercó, pero él seguía sin decir palabra. Se sentó en la parte baja de la cama, donde Lincoln tenía sus pies, aunque no llegaba a tocarle.

—Perdóname por gritarte como lo he hecho antes. —Lincoln sorprendió a Lily al pedirle disculpas. Lo hizo en una voz baja y se podían notar las consecuencias del tono tan alto que había usado horas atrás.

—No, perdóname tú, por favor. No debería haber hecho lo que hice. Intenté llamarla nada más le dije esa mentira, pero no me lo cogió y no pude decirle la verdad. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Ha sido la mayor estupidez que he hecho nunca. Lo siento, lo siento —Tenía tanto guardado que las palabras le salieron atropelladas. A Lily se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos de nuevo con la conversación.

Lincoln cambió su posición y se sentó a su lado con la foto todavía en la mano. En ella salían Lincoln y Ronnie Anne juntos, de niños.

—¿Sabes? La gente no para de verme y de decirme que soy un irresponsable, pero yo no puedo mejorar si me seguís tratando como un niño… No puedo hacer frente a mis problemas si seguís intentando solucionarlos por mí. Sé que solo intentabas ayudar, pero… De verdad que Ronnie Anne no se merece que la siga molestando.

Lincoln intentaba hablar desde el corazón. Trataba de abrirse mientras mantenía la vista en la fotografía.

—Lo que hice fue el peor error de mi vida. Tenía a la mejor novia del mundo, y lo tiré por la borda por una noche. Por eso no quería decirte nada. Me avergüenzo de lo que pasó. Soy consciente de lo que hice, y no hay día que no me arrepienta de ello, pero trato de no recordármelo a menudo, porque si pensase en ello con frecuencia no podría soportarlo. Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que intento seguir adelante como sea.

—Eso no es cierto, Linc —dijo Lily.

—¿El qué no es cierto?

—No es cierto eso de que no puedas hacer nada.

—Lily, ya has visto lo que ha pasado esta noche. Ha salido corriendo. No puede ni mirarme a la cara. No le importo una mierda, y no la culpo. Se terminó, y ella tuvo toda la razón del mundo para dejarme.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Si no le importases no habría venido. Ella pensaba que te había pasado algo y se recorrió toda la ciudad en medio de la noche para llorarte. Todavía siente algo por ti, Linc… ¡Puedes arreglar las cosas con ella! —Lily intentaba animar a su hermano, pero creía en lo que decía.

—Lily, de verdad, lo nuestro terminó…

—¡Pero no puede terminar para siempre! Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Tú sabes que ninguna de las chicas con las que salgas te entenderá y te querrá tanto como lo hace ella. Y ella sabe lo mucho que le importas. Por mucho que pasase lo que pasase.

—Lily, yo…

—TÚ LO SABES —Lily realmente empezó a hacer uso de su ingenio para hablar. Su buena retórica para convencer a la gente—. ¡Debes hablar con ella!

Lincoln no respondió, pero se quedó mirando a Lily con una sonrisilla en la cara que trataba de ocultar. Se había creído el discurso de su hermana, y aunque sabía que sería difícil de lograr, le había convencido para intentar recuperar a su chica; a su única chica.

Los dos hermanos sellaron la reconciliación de aquella terrible noche con un abrazo mientras seguían sentados en la cama. Ambos podían sonreír y descansar por fin, cuando el timbre sonó.

—¿Qué hora es? —Lincoln preguntó extrañado por lo tarde que era para recibir una visita.

—¡Igual es Ronnie Anne! —Lily dijo entusiasmada. Su hermano no contestó, aunque le echó una sonrisa de cierta esperanza.

Lincoln y Lily atravesaron la pequeña casa para plantarse frente a la puerta. Lincoln no se fiaba del todo por la hora de la que se trataba. Eran casi las dos y media, así que puso a Lily a sus espaldas para protegerla en caso de problemas. Finalmente abrió, y no, no era Ronnie Anne. Los dos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿A qué vienen esos rostros? Fuisteis vosotros los que me llamasteis. Venga, quitad de enmedio, que la masa de este equipaje es elevada —Lisa apartó del centro de la puerta a sus dos hermanos para entrar en el apartamento con un par de maletas, dejando a Lincoln y a Lily totalmente desconcertados.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Antes de terminar quería pediros que dejaseis reviews diciendo qué os parece todo. ¿Os gusta cómo se van desarrollando las tramas y los personajes? ¿Cómo veis el tema de los poderes? ¿Preferís los capítulos más cortos o así están bien? En cualquier caso, gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
